The development of modern networking systems requires the processing of large amounts of network traffic data. Properly functioning network systems such as routers, switches, processors, buffers, transmitters, receivers, and other high capacity devices are essential for operating the Internet.
The volume and speed of network traffic increases as the Internet expands with the growth and addition of new services such as high quality video, movies and television on demand, high speed communication services, security monitoring, and other data intensive products. In addition, security threats such as organized hacking, distributed denial of service attacks (DDoS), spoofing, and wholesale identity theft show the need for new and innovating ways provide managed data systems on the Internet.
In view of the need for the effective use of information due to the increase in Internet traffic, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing expectations of the populace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet critical time pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.